Talk:Naruto Uzumaki's Relationships
Continuation of "biasedness" :it showed everyone's panel before hers, hers was only placed last, look at chapter 677 pages 10 - 14, hers is only placed last, then they show Naruto with "!!" trying to rush out. He never mentions it was Hinata and Naruto IS NOT TELEPATHIC, he sensed everyone in danger, that is why they showed everyone before her, and then hers last. It's common SENSE, and you all seem to forget that all Hinata says is "Naruto-kun" of course she'd say it here, and for your information, Naruto sensed it with his senjutsu (it was activated) so please. You’re giving Hinata way too much credit when Naruto’s bond with her isn’t even that deep in comparison to people like Shikamaru, Gaara, and Tsunade who also got caught in the genjutsu. Why are their relationship stuff even shorter than hers? smt and you're forgetting that the same time she was being tied up, everyone else was also. :Im not being biased, im just trying to post more important things between him and Sakura's, give me ONE relationship where it is as progressed as theirs that's gone from part 1 to part 2 with so much changes? that's why I put that there, and it's stated in chapter 43, page 14...tell me who supports his dream before this chapter? and Im not talking about Hinata's made-up filler past in the pein arc, Hinata first appears in the chunin exams along with the other rookies, so technically, Sakura really is the first to support his dreams, that's important, and the first to verbally encourage him and believe in him, when everyone doubted him at the chunin exams against Kiba, even Hinata did, and out of the rookie 9, she is the first to know about the 9 tails, proof in chapter 261, and she even wants to remove it from him. :I re-did the whole Sakura saving his life cause you left out a few things...you said she was forced to, which she wasn't..you put something about not letting her friend die, when in the manga, she says she wont let him die and that his dream is right in front of them..there's also the part after all that where she doesn't trust Obito with Naruto...that's important too..then there's a part way back where Sakura finds out about jinchurikis and what happens to them after extracted and she goes on to ask how to remove a biju, which shows she wanted to remove it from him..and then the part where she selflessly runs to Naruto to try and bring him back to his senses by wanting to get Sasuke back herself if it meant he wouldn't become the monster he was becoming, and then he hits her, and the impact that has on him after being told that he did that unconsciously.. :You guys even skipped out on why Naruto tried so hard in part 1 to save Sakura from gaara -facepalm- :Those are all important information.. :I even put things like them two having an understanding of each other because no one knows the other better than they know each other, that's how progressed their relationship is and I added the whole Obito thing to show how driven Sakura is to help Naruto, and the thing with Naruto cheering her up after what Sasuke had said, cause it showed that Naruto agreeing with Sasuke affected her more and it was a scene where she thanked him :Yamato's words were "It's not what you do for Naruto that's important...it's how strongly you feel about him that counts...Sakura...I can tell just by looking at you....the truth is, you - " its obvious she cares about him, but why have him cut off if thats all he was going to say? :anyways, this really isn't supposed to be a shipping site, so who knows what he meant, im just trying to say be fair. and also, why is it on Sasuke's section, you guys put only Sasuke was the one to save Sakura from the ten tail clone? Naruto did too you know :And why did you guys add a filler moment with Ino almost falling for him there? does filler really count in his relationships? unless it's on another character's page? :anyways, like I said before, Im not trying to be biased, this was brought to my attention, that some NH/SS fans were putting biased things on this website and i went to check it out and noticed that you were. At the end of the day, it's called "Naruto" and this is an information site about everything Naruto related, not pairing wars. --Momochanx3 (talk) 18:48, August 25, 2014 (UTC) ::For someone who's 'unbiased', you sure do have a preference towards Naruto and Sakura's relationship. In fact, I checked your edits, and almost all support that trend. A piece of advice for you: if you wanna preach about who's biased and who's not, at least try not to be blatantly so yourself... oh, and this is a talk page, not a rant page. --Atrix471 (talk) 00:40, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Atrix, though I agree Momochan is a bit biased, I don't think he was ranting. He was countering my argument, or possibly the wiki's. :::Momochan, if all those are true (and thank you for providing sources) then I agree with you that they should be added to Sakura's part of the page. :::But, I still disagree with you on some points: Iruka/jiraiya and Hinata (I am very, very sure Kishimoto intended for her to be one of the first of Naruto's followers, ALONG WITH Sakura) I think were the first to support his dream, and Sakura grew to follow it as well. :::I continue to disagree with you about the "telepathy" thing you addressed early in your argument. Though you may be correct, there is no proof that he was reacting to the entire alliance instead of only Hinata. :::Finally, I said early in this argument that you tend to be a bit biased. I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but that's the reality. :::I suggest we get an administrator/sysop/whatever of the wiki to include the facts that are verified as non-speculation/bias to the Sakura part of the page. :::If they are true, then they will be added (hopefully. I don't want to give any guarantees.). :::I'll support you if you try to be unbiased and if you stop with the "telepathy" and who-was-the-first-follower-of-Naruto stuff, and if you agree not to delete anything from Hinata's part of the page. :::I would very much appreciate if we came to a mutual agreement. :::Yours Truly, --Plane in the Desert (talk) 01:10, August 26, 2014 (UTC)Plane in the Desert ::::Oh right. This was a thing. Fantastic. ::::To start, 4k bytes was never going to stay on this page. Partially because that's a friggin lot. Partially because a lot of what's there practically meaningless. There is absolutely no reason to add super detailed of every interaction between the two of them, because for one, it will make things quite friggin big. On the other, a lot of those can very easily be summed up with a sentence. "Over the course of Part II the two had grown very close." or something like that gets the point across just as much as going into such a minor detail as her healing his arm and feeding him. ::::If anything the fact that in your 4k edit you removed a picture of Hinata (then proceeded to make Sakura dominate the page) will obviously make people question your stance of nonbiasedness. But I look at it differently and notice that while you made Sakura's relationship dominate the page, the the one relationship he had that truly dominated the series was left untouched; Sasuke Uchiha. ::::That said, the telepathy thing I was certain wasn't supposed to be added to the article and will be removed.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 09:53, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :Alright, I admit, I'm a NaruSaku fan -shrug-, and people were telling me that after a certain episode came out, the wiki got biased so I went to see, and of course I would check Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata's and boy oh boy :You're saying the whole Hinata thing was Naruto hearing her? let me ask you a question...when pein attacked the village right?..and Sakura called out for Naruto to come back to the village...did he hear her too? or did he sense it all happening with his senjutsu and appeared? I didn't know he was telepathic :o -facepalm- Naruto's not a yamanaka or has some spiritual connection to Hinata. He didn't even know what was happening the next chapter, and he never said he heard someone in danger or anything. When he is told what was going on he says "then everyone is" not "then Hinata is" why? cause he sensed it, he sensed people in danger. :I didn't even know what to add in Sasuke's part, but on his page, I made it similar to what you put for Naruto trying to save Sakura from the ten tailed clone, because he wasn't the only one, and you guys know that. :And really? Sakura follows? when IN THE MANGA (and not the anime) she actually is the first of the rookie 9 to support his dream of becoming Hokage. like I said, lol, Hinata appears in the chunin exams, we dont see her before that time, so please. :Im not even not gonna stop cause its the truth and common sense. the rest of the rookie 9 follows, the only not to yet is Sasuke.. :I'm not even being biased, im being fair, why does Hinata have more things than actual important side characters like Shikamaru? Tsunade? Gaara? because she "loves" him? She has every single moment of those two up, yet you're not biased right? aha :So putting things like how progressed their relationship is is biased too? but it is the most progressed...does that bother you guys? it's the truth. Momochanx3 (talk) 14:05, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ::"why does Hinata have more things than actual important side characters like Shikamaru?" Wow, the fact that you think you're not biased is... just incredible. --Atrix471 (talk) 14:22, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :::This discussion stops now. It is leading us nowhere and, quite frankly, none of this helps to improve the wiki at all. --SuperSajuuk Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 14:19, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Hagoromo Though they've known each other for other a few minutes, is Hagoromo worth a section or mention on this page?--Hockey Machete (talk) 04:52, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Sasuke-Friend Should we move Sasuke to the friend section due to Chpter 698? Seeing as how Obito was moved, I don't see a reason why not Jtw2014 (talk) 22:15, October 29, 2014 (UTC)Jtw2014 :Obito was moved to the "Others" section. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 22:17, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Enemies Once again, why don't we have the like of Madara, Zetsu and Kaguya in the enemies since it was their plan that has a huge affect on his life. Justin Holland (talk) 23:10, October 30, 2014 (UTC) :You haven't responded to my message on your wall so I'm tracking you so you get my message. It's something that could save you one day.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 06:21, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Family headline Can we add the 'Family' headline that contains his parents, Hinata, and his son and daughter? KazeKitsune (talk) 16:24, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :Looks like wish granted. Justin Holland (talk) 20:35, November 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Maybe add Hanabi, depending on "The Last" movie? Justin Holland (talk) 04:18, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :: and also when the new picture comes out, pics of his old and new family? Justin Holland (talk) 01:59, December 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Naruto's family. Old.... Something like this and the image of naruto's new family with hinata? Justin Holland (talk) 03:23, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Relationship page for all? I know we might have already talked about and decided against this, but with the series coming to somewhat of an end, and a great amount of ships sunken, maybe it's time we tried to give all the characters, major ones and minor major ones at least, a relationship page like Naruto's, maybe? Justin Holland (talk) 00:46, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :I'd argue against it. The only reason Naruto has one at all is because the original draft of this article was all stuffed into his Personality section. Making a relationship page for each character seems unnecessary, especially since all the other characters only really interact with 1 or 2 other characters, as opposed to Naruto's every damn body.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 01:05, December 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Maybe. Just a thought. Justin Holland (talk) 01:10, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :::I would argue this page is already being too free with the word "relationship". No reason to reproduce the problem for other characters. '~SnapperT ''' 05:04, December 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::Hmm…maybe not for every character. I'd go for a section in the character's own article, under the "Personality" one, and if it gets too long we could go for an actual page. But to be honest, I fail to see many characters getting a relationships page, besides Naruto (which we already have), Sasuke and a very few others.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 09:24, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::No, we're not making a page like this for every other character. Naruto is an exception because his page is the longest on the wiki. Just no. Hell no. Jesus christ no. --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 12:53, December 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I normally even don't participate in conversations unless I feel need to, but I also agree with everyone else. No. 100% no.--'NinjaSheik' 21:09, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Should Naruto's love confession or his marriage proposal be put under Hinata's declaration of love? Just thinking it'd make it a bit more complete to put Naruto's feelings in under Hinata's love declaration.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 09:10, December 14, 2014 (UTC)